Technical Field
The present invention is related to a method and a device for uplink power control in a dual-connectivity communication in the mobile communication technique field, and more particular to a scheme for uplink power control in a scenario of a dual-connectivity communication technique adopted in Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
Related Art
The Release 12 (R12) version of the 3rd Generation Partner Project (3GPP) introduces an issue of a small cell enhancement (SCE). On the basis of R11 research, a solution scheme for a small cell deployment for increasing a communication capacity is researched, especially in a large scale deployment scenario. As a key technique of the SCE, a dual connectivity scheme becomes a research hot spot, i.e. a user equipment (UE) maintains a connection with a primary cell (usually maintained by a macro base station) and a connection with secondary cell (usually maintained by a micro base station) simultaneously. The dual connectivity communication is capable of increasing a communication capacity and a robustness. For example, a communication is maintained through a connection of the macrocell during a handover process between the small cells to avoid the dropped-call, and for another example, an uplink link and a downlink may be connected to different cells to obtain the best linking quality.
When the dual-connectivity is implemented by the different carriers, a character thereof is a carrier aggregation (CA) between eNB. Compared to CA of R11, a return between a macrocell and a small cell of the dual-connectivity communication is non-ideal, i.e. a delay time is not 0. Therefore, a primary base station and a secondary base station in the dual-connectivity are independently capable of scheduling the same one UE, and are capable of receiving a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) signal simultaneously. However, in the traditional CA, the PUCCH signal is only transmitted on a primary carrier component (PCC).
When a transmitting power of the UE in the dual-connectivity communication exceeds a maximum total transmitting power, how to perform a power reduction for the PUCCH signal transmitted by the cell maintained by the secondary base station is a problem to be solved.
The present invention provides a power reduction scheme for the above problem.